warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Taking Off
Author's Note *This is a sequel to Hatching, which is followed by the last book, First Flight. *This entire series are the sequels to Transformer. It is the beginning to the first six-book set. *Due to growth and maturing and other stuff, my writing style may change, but not dramatically. *This is the first book with the ThunderClan allegiances! See below. *Anyway, enjoy! 4 the 4est! 20:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Allegiances Chapter 1 :The entire Clan gasped. :ShadowClan stood there, too, looking astonished. :"We just wanted our apprentice back," Bigstar mewed. :"A warrior, now," Snaketail growled. :"Clawtooth killed Gorsestar!" I wailed. :The ranks of ShadowClan parted. :Clawtooth bounded forward, snarling. "What makes you say that?" :"I saw you," Brackenclaw snarled. :Clawtooth snarled. "Why are you telling such a story?" :"Brackenclaw is a noble cat," Bigstar snarled. "Clawtooth, you broke the rule of not killing anybody, twice. Once with a kit, and once with a leader." :"So what?" Clawtooth growled. "Every cat thinks ShadowClan are horrible, we might as well live up to it." :"But as the leader of ShadowClan, I don't want my Clan to be like that. You, Clawtooth, are no longer a member of ShadowClan." :I felt my eyes widen. :"If he hadn't-" Clawtooth protested, but he was cut off by Bigstar. :"Go now." :Clawtooth glared at me as he stalked by. :"I am sorry this happened," Bigstar meowed. "All we wanted was Snaketail, and you ended up losing your leader. This was never meant to be. We will leave now, and let you grow stronger." :I noticed Brackenclaw's hollow eyes as he realized that he was the leader of ThunderClan now, and I saw Leafclaw sneak away from ThunderClan. :"Stop!" I yowled at Leafclaw. "Did you have anything to do with this?" :Leafclaw shook his head. :Brackenclaw stepped forward, just as the last ShadowClan cat left. "I'm your new leader." :ThunderClan didn't do anything, they just stared around. :"I know you're shocked, but we really need to pull through this," Brackenclaw mewed. "Apprentices, why don't you rebuild the barrier?" :I stared at Brackenclaw. "What about your lives?" :"I'll go tomorrow," Brackenclaw mewed. "I'll take you, Ravenpaw, and Crowpaw, and Waterheart, and... Leafclaw." :"What about me?" Hawkpaw snarled. "My two brothers get to go, why don't I?" :"Fine," Brackenclaw sighed, "you too." :Hawkpaw didn't say anything. He walked forward to his old leader's body and pressed his nose into the cold fur. :I couldn't say anything. :ThunderClan dispersed, leaving Hawkpaw alone, grieving for his leader. Chapter 2 :I shivered as I awoke, feeling grief once more as I remembered that Gorsestar was dead. :StarClan, take him in, I thought. :Whispers filled my ears, and I saw a cat standing in front of me. :It wasn't any cat I had seen before, but I could tell they were important. :"Who are you?" I murmured. My voice quavered. :"Ravenpaw," the cat whispered, "do not fear. I am here, and Gorsestar will be too, once his spirit finds its way." :"Who are you?" I asked louder. :"Thunderstar..." His voice faded away as the cat did, too. :I walked next to my leader, trekking across WindClan territory to the Moonstone. :"How much further?" Crowpaw complained. :"Not much," Leafclaw panted. :Hawkpaw ran forward to catch up with me. "If you hadn't let Clawtooth go, then we wouldn't be doing this now," he snarled. :"Be quiet," I snapped. "He was too strong." :Hawkpaw looked taken aback, but I didn't care. I pushed ahead of him, taking the lead. :I didn't speak the rest of the way, ignoring Hawkpaw and Crowpaw's pesters. :As we neared the Mooncave, I noticed Brackenclaw out of the corner of my eye. He tensed, and suddenly stopped. :"Brackenclaw!" Crowpaw mewed, "What's wrong?" :"I- I can't do this," Brackenclaw whispered. :I beckoned him with my tail, and I led him the rest of the way to the cave, then I halted. "Your siblings, Mudstar and Gorsestar, are dead. Don't you think you deserve the position of leader?" :Brackenclaw looked angry. "You have no right to-" :"I'm the only one who knows, and Gorsestar is in StarClan, waiting," I whispered. "Brackenclaw, you wouldn't of been deputy if he felt you wouldn't have made a great leader." :"What about Mudstar?" Brackenclaw whispered. "After she left ThunderClan she had nothing to do with either of us." :"She still cares about you," I whispered. :Brackenclaw still looked unsure. "But-" :"Brackenclaw, go get your nine lives and your leader name," I commanded. "Everything will be okay." :Brackenclaw nodded, nodded his head to the cats waiting behind, and he sat just a little bit taller. Chapter 3 :::Brackenclaw looked around nervously. He was at Fourtrees, waiting for some cat to realize he was there... :::He stared up at the stars. "StarClan, where are you?" he whispered. :::He shivered. He was cold, and he had been since he arrived here. ''Wasn't I just at the Moonstone?'' :::He looked up at the stars again, and gasped when he realized they were spiraling downward... :::The StarClan cats stood in front of him. He purred when he recognized so many cats... :I shivered. It was cold here, down in the cave that the Moonstone was in. It was shining, and it was bright. :"Ravenpaw?" a voice whispered. "Are you there?" :"Yes, Crowpaw," I replied. He and Leafclaw had come with us down here. Hawkpaw and Waterheart were guarding the entrance of the cave. :"I'm scared," Crowpaw whispered. :"You'll be down here a lot," I whispered, glancing at Brackenclaw. What's taking him so long? "You're a medicine cat." :"I hope Brackenclaw's doing okay," Leafclaw mewed, his deep voice echoing around the cave. "StarClan must accept him..." :::Brackenclaw laid on the ground, flicking his tail impatiently. :::As the first cat stepped forward, he gasped. It was his mother, Hollyheart. She had died giving birth, and she visited him occasionally. :::"I give you the gift of love," Hollyheart murmured. "Use it to care for your Clan mates." She stretched out and touched her nose to his. :::Instantly, Brackenclaw felt pain pulse his body. ''Does love hurt so much?'' :::The next cat that stepped forward was Smoothpaw, his sister's son, and the cat he had stolen from her in his attempts to get his own daughter...' :::"I'm not angry," Smoothpaw whispered. "I give you the gift of knowledge, so you know how to make the right choices for yourself and your Clan." :::Brackenclaw was ready this time. But it didn't hurt so much. Instead, he saw endless water in front of his eyes, then a Twoleg. He knew that they were the moments of Smoothpaw's death. :::The next cat that stepped forward was Redkit, Brackenclaw's dead son in Waterheart's litter. Redkit's green eyes bore into Brackenclaw as he walked forward, but softened as he neared. :::"Redkit, I'm sorry," Brackenclaw mewed hoarsely. :::"I give you the gift of truth," Redkit mewed, his high-pitched voice echoing around the clearing. "Use it to make your Clan strong with knowledge." Redkit touched Brackenclaw on the nose, and Brackenclaw suppressed a scream, the pain was so strong.... :I watched in horror as Brackenclaw's body shook terribly. "What's wrong?" :"Nothing," Leafclaw growled. "Leave him." :"But-" Crowpaw stuttered, "what's going on?" :"He must be receiving a painful life," Leafclaw muttered. "It's part of becoming leader..." :::It was another cat's turn. Brackenclaw's father, Bramblefur, stepped forward. :::"Father," Brackenclaw breathed. "You're here!" :::"I give you the gift of strength," Bramblefur boomed, "so you can fight for your Clan." :::As Bramblefur touched Brackenclaw's nose, he suppressed a scream once more. The badger whirled around, made a noise. He saw the newest warrior, Gorsefur, hiss at it, and only one thought flashed through his mind, ''For Brackenkit. He leaped forward, tackled the badger, and felt teeth break through his neck fur...'' :::Brackenclaw gasped. "Bramblefur..." But Bramblefur was already retreating, leaving his son to suffer once more. :::Mudstar gave Brackenclaw a life, as well as Hareleap, the elder that Brackenclaw had grown close to as an apprentice. Mousepaw, Brackenclaw's first apprentice, stepped forward, and Kestrelfur, the elder that had given up his fresh-kill so Brackenclaw could live... :::Finally, it was Gorsestar's turn. As he stepped forward, he looked stronger than ever, and his scars had disappeared. :::As Gorsestar neared Brackenclaw, he whispered, "I knew I made a good choice." :::Now directly above Brackenclaw, Gorsestar mewed, "I give you the gift of leadership, so you can lead ThunderClan whenever they need it, which is all the time. Gorsestar touched Brackenclaw on the nose for the final time during the ceremony, and Brackenclaw's final life flowed through him, giving a feeling of calm and control. :::Gorsestar meowed, "I now hail you by your new name, Brackenstar. Do not take advantage of it." Chapter 4 :I watched as Brackenclaw's body shuddered, then as he blinked his eyes open. :"Are you Brackenstar?" Leafclaw asked sharply. :The ThunderClan leader nodded. "Yes. I am Brackenstar." :"Brackenstar!" I yowled. "Brackenstar!" :"Be quiet," Leafclaw growled at me. "You can do what you want outside." :I nodded, embarrassed, as I followed Leafclaw and Brackenstar back out of the cave. :"Bracken-" Waterheart's voice cut off as she realized that her father had a new name. :"Star," I finished. :"Brackenstar!" Waterheart yowled. Hawkpaw quickly followed. :Brackenstar stared at his Clan mates. "Hi, Waterheart. Hi, Hawkpaw." His voice seemed dull and flat. :"Let's get you some fresh-kill," Leafclaw mewed. :Brackenstar nodded. I noticed he looked exhausted and the area around his eyes was red. :"What was it like?" Hawkpaw asked me eagerly. "Did you see StarClan?" :"No," I replied. "Brackenstar just pressed his nose to the Moonstone and fell asleep." :"What was the Moonstone like?" Hawkpaw asked. :"It glowed bright," Crowpaw mewed, "almost as if StarClan knew we were there, and they were... waiting." :I nodded. "And you get to go there every half-moon," I mewed wistfully. :Crowpaw shivered. "It's cold tonight," he mewed, changing the subject. :"No, it's not," Hawkpaw mewed. :"No, it's not," I agreed. "Why do you think it's cold?" I asked. :Crowpaw didn't answer. Is he ''scared of StarClan?'' I asked in my head. I didn't dare say it out loud. :I saw Brackenstar relax as we entered ThunderClan territory, he was now as far away as possible from the Moonstone, with all of WindClan's territory between us and it. :"Brackenstar, you should hunt," I mewed. :The ThunderClan leader had already fixed his eyes on a tremble in a bush; heartbeats later he lunged forward and came up with a vole. :Brackenstar sighed as he collapsed on the ground. "I'm so hungry," he mewed. :Leafclaw pulled me aside. "Is he always like this?" he growled. :"Er, no," I mewed. "I don't understand what's going on." :"When Bigstar got his nine lives he was perfectly fine," Leafclaw mumbled. :I didn't say anything, but I looked at my new leader, who was eating the vole with gusto. :"I hope he straightens out soon," Leafclaw mumbled. "Or I may not stay here to train your brother." Chapter 5 :"Leafclaw, no!" I yowled. :Crowpaw, Hawkpaw, Waterheart, and Brackenstar stared at me. :"You have to stay," I growled. "ThunderClan-" :"What's going on?" Brackenstar interrupted. "I won't have arguments." :I let my fur lay flat. "Nothing," I mumbled. "Just a disagreement." :As we approached the camp, I noticed Brackenstar stand a little taller. As we went down the ravine, I asked, "Who will be deputy?" :Brackenstar's eyes clouded. "I've thought about it." :"Who?" I pressed. :Crowpaw, overhearing, butted in. "Is it Waterheart?" :Brzckenstar shook his head. "No, not her. Not unless I need to..." :I nodded, then moved aside as Brackenstar began to crawl through the tunnel. I quickly followed, with Crowpaw close behind. :When I emerged, I was surprised at how nobody was crowding Brackenstar. No cat had even noticed his presence. :A low growl escaped my throat. "They haven't noticed you!" :"It's okay," Brackenstar soothed, "they'll realize-" :"Brackenstar!" a voice yowled. Grasspaw raced over to the ThunderClan leader, and I noticed that the other cat's heads quickly turned. :The apprentices crowded around Brackenstar, eagerly asking him questions. :The warriors stood around. I noticed Falconfoot, the only ThunderClan elder, stared at Brackenstar with grief clouding his eyes. :"What's wrong, Falconfoot?" I asked him. :"You have no idea," Falconfoot mewed hoarsely. "I have received a message from StarClan." :"What did they say?" I pressed, but Falconfoot was already looking away. :Brackenstar looked nervous. "I will go to my den now," he mewed. "I must think about the new deputy." :All the warriors that had an apprentice instantly moved away. I knew why; only a warrior that had trained an apprentice was currently doing so could be eligible to become deputy. :"I hope we become warriors soon," Hawkpaw whispered in my ear. :"We've only trained for a moon," I whispered back. :Hawkpaw nodded. "But I still can't wait," he whispered. :I nodded. :"Who will be deputy, do you think?" I asked Crowpaw. :"Waterheart," Crowpaw mewed instantly. "She trained Snaketail, one of the best warriors, and she's Brackenstar's daughter." :"But he said that he wouldn't choose Waterheart," I pointed out. :"Ravenpaw, how would you know?" Hawkpaw growled. "He might of just wanted you to start thinking of some other cat." :I shook my head, purring. "I'll be right," I mewed. "I have my thoughts." :I knew I would be right. I had to be. Chapter 6 :"All cats old enough to catch their own prey can gether here beneath the Highrock," Brackenstar called. "I have an announcement to make." :I looked up at the moon, high in the sky. It's time, I thought. I followed the Clan to sit beneath Brackenstar, high up on a rock. :"I have made a decision," Brackenstar began, once the Clan had assembled beneath the rock. :"Who's the deputy?" Sunpaw called. :Brackenstar's gaze flashed in his apprentice's direction. "I was about to say who." :I shivered. The cold night air hit me hard in the face, blowing the fur away from my eyes. :Redfang yowled, "Who cares who the deputy is?" :Bearface and Blackheart joined in. :"Be quiet, you three," Brackenstar growled. :I shivered again and pressed up close against Hawkpaw, who was sitting beside me. Grasspaw, on my other side, pressed against my other side. :It was warm now, but I didn't really want Grasspaw to be my mate... yet. :"I say these words before the spirits of StarClan," Brackenstar meowed, "so they may hear and approve my choice." :I shivered in excitement. :"Snaketail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," Brackenstar yowled. :I watched as Snaketail stood, his face shining in happiness. "I will serve ThunderClan the best I can," he vowed. :We arrived last at the Gathering. I heard cats gasp as Brackenstar leaped up onto the Highrock, instead of Gorsestar. :"What happened?" one WindClan cat yowled. :"Gorsestar was killed," Brackenstar explained. :I noticed that all of the ThunderClan cats were sitting near ShadowClan cats. Snaketail was sitting directly beneath the Highrock. :Rustlefoot came up to me. "I'm sorry about Gorsestar," she mewed. :"I think that it's just a part of life," I mewed. "Waterheart killed Stonestar. It made RiverClan better." :"So you're thinking that Gorsestar's death will improve ThunderClan?" Rustlefoot guessed. :I nodded. "Why not? Every Clan needs a change every once in a while." :Changing the subject, Rustlefoot mewed, "Was it true you fought Clawtooth right before-" :"Yes," I interrupted. :Rustlefoot nodded. "You were too good for him. He covered that, though." She gestured with her tail towards Brackenstar, who was talking with Rushstar, the WindClan leader. :I nodded. :"You may just be an apprentice," Rustlefoot mewed, "but you've got a lot of warrior traits." End of Book Three :The next book will be called Aerial Fight. Category:The First Omen Series Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions